Dancing with Slushies
by DameonCain
Summary: Santana is still getting used to the life of the Lima Loser, after being forced out of the closet with her best friend Quinn by Finn Hudson. She thinks her high school life is doomed, until she meets the new dancer in school. Rated M for future chapters Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GLEE. I also wanted to add that I have decided to add a little bit more of Faberry in this fic. ]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own anything Glee. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

All she could do was sit there. She would nervously look up at the clock hanging on the wall and silently pray the day would just end. Her clothes were stained with spots of red, blue, orange, and green due to the multiple numbers of slushy facials she'd received today. She sunk back into her chair and pulled the hood from her hoodie over her head to hide her face from everyone surrounding her. Her eye make up had run from the mixture of the cold slushies and crying and she really didn't feel like wiping her face off. She just wanted to go home, crawl in her bed, and wish that tomorrow never comes. She had friends, Kurt Hummel and his dreamy boyfriend Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and her boyfriend Sam Evans, and she even considered Rachel Berry to be a friend. Santana Lopez still didn't feel like she fit in anywhere at William McKinley High School. She lived on the poor side of town practically by herself. Her dad died a year ago and ever since then her mother is never home.

The bell finally rang. Santana jumped out of her seat and ran outside to begin her 30 minute walk home. She ran into the person she considers her best friend, Quinn Fabray, as she was too getting a slushy facial. Immediately she grabbed her friend and took her to the girl's restroom to help get the stinging dye wiped from her eyes. "That stupid Frankenteen is going to pay for this one day," Santana comforted her crying friend as she referred to Finn Hudson.

The two girls walked out of the restroom and started to walk back outside when Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Noah Puckerman talking to someone she'd never seen before. "Q, who's that?" Santana asked her.

"That's Brittany, she moved here about a month ago, during you're month suspension."

"Best vacation ever," She giggled.

Santana pretended to be a badass. Deep down, she hurt every time she was made fun of or had a slushy thrown at her. Her suspension was from getting pissed off from having a slushy poured down her brand new shirt and she super glued the culprit's hands to his junk. She used to be HBIC along side Quinn, which was until they were forced out of the closet by Finn, Quinn's boyfriend at the time. Most of their friends were the same way. Kurt and Blaine were popular; with Kurt on the Cheerios and Blaine being a star on the football team. They thought that everyone would be more accepting of their relationship, that was until both got kicked off their respected teams and shunned. Sam and Mercedes were never popular. Even though both of them had the looks, they never really got along with the popular kids. Rachel was put on the loser list for two reasons. One was that she had two gay dads and the second was she herself was gay.

Santana quickly walked to catch up with Quinn after she realized she was mesmerized by this girl and wasn't moving. "What do you know about her?" She asked her friend.

"Not much really. She just moved here because her dad opened a new dance studio here and she's one of the instructors. I've never seen her dance but I hear she's really good."

Santana had always had a thing for blondes and dancers. This was the best of both worlds in her eyes. She found herself wanting to get to know this girl. No, she had to know this girl. When she was standing in the hallway staring at her, she noticed how beautifully blue the girls eyes were. "Hey San, snap out of it," Quinn said as they reached her car. "You have only seen the girl once and you're daydreaming."

"I can't help it."

"Yes well Puck is trying to get up in that, so after he's done I'm sure she will descend into our ranks."

Hearing Quinn say this really pissed Santana off. "Fuck you. Puck isn't going to do to her what he did to you." Santana said.

"You don't get to talk about Beth like that."

"You don't get to assume Puck is going to get with her."

"Like he wasn't going to get with you?"

With this said Santana slapped her friend and walked off. "Fuck this I'll walk home."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Quinn didn't talk to Santana at all. During lunch after they all sat at their usual table, she noticed the blonde walk by again. Santana couldn't help but watch as the girl looked for a place to sit. She debated to herself whether or not to call for her to sit with them. As she was getting ready to grab the girl's attention, Puck guided her to sit with him and the Cheerios. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Santana got up and walked out of the lunch room. "You know Santana, you're going to have to grow some balls and talk to her if you want to get to know her," Santana looked up and noticed that Quinn had followed her out.

"Hard to get those when just looking at her I get all nervous and my palms sweat and it feels like my stomach does turns. I don't know Quinn. What if she's not even gay? What if she looks at me and laughs when I try to get to know her?"

"Santana fucking Lopez is scared of talking to a girl? What the hell is this? Write it in the history books!" Quinn giggled. "Look Santana, I'm sorry about yesterday. I myself am crushing on a girl and it was aggravating me. I think you should take a chance. What would it hurt?"

"It's okay Q. So who is this girl? Do you really think so?"

"Don't laugh okay?" Santana nodded her head. "It's Rachel. We've been talking and hanging a lot lately and I don't know it just seems to be heading that way, and yes I do."

"I'm happy for you Q. So you think I should just talk to her after school? I'm supposed to have practice with my vocal coach in the auditorium after school. I may drop by your house after so we can discuss this thing you have with Rachel."

Santana got up and walked towards her classroom. When she was sitting in the hallway talking to Quinn, she saw Brittany pass by. She walked by the entrance to the auditorium and heard a nice mix of classical and hip hop music playing. She peeked in and saw the blonde dancing. _Mesmerizing_, Santana thought as she opened the door to the auditorium and walked in. She slowly made her way down towards the stage.

The blonde looked up and stopped. "Uhh, hi?" She said trying to get the attention of the stranger who walked into the room.

Santana didn't realize she'd been spotted. She looked around nervously. "I'm sorry. I can go."

"Please don't I like performing for people," the dancer started dancing again, this time with no music.

After dancing for a minute, she climbed off of the stage and sat down next to Santana. She'd noticed the girl in the hallways before but never really noticed how beautiful she was until now. "Brittany," she said offering out her hand.

"S-Santana," The Latina replied nervously, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I actually know who you are. You're quite a hot topic around this school. Noah seems to like talking about you quite a bit. Though I don't understand why he has to call you mean names all of the time. If only he knew that every girl he wants to sleep with wasn't into cock." Santana looked at her.

"Yeah, he's such a dickhead," She replied still confused.

"So Ms. Santana, do you have class or are you skipping like a bad ass?"

"I should be in English right now but I don't feel like it," Santana got a cocky tone.

"Well I'm off to gym, and if I heard you talking to your friend correctly, I'll see you this afternoon."

Santana was confused. Had the blonde been somewhere close listening in on her and Quinn? She shook it off and went to class, continuing through the day until the final bell. "Hey San, are you still coming over after vocal practice?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know what time I'll be there though."

"That's fine 'cause someone may be there when you get there," Quinn smiled and walked out to her car.

_What the fuck is she up to, _Santana thought to herself. She walked into the auditorium and stared up at the stage. Brittany stood there alongside Santana's vocal coach, Mr. Schuester. "Ahh, Santana you finally made it. I'd like you to meet Brittany, her dad is a close friend of mine and he's doing a showcase for his dancers where _you_ will be singing while Brittany dances to your song."

Santana looked at Brittany who had a shy smile on her face. "So this means I have to bond doesn't it?" Santana put on her badass face to cover up her excitement.

"Yes and I know you generally hate people, but get over it. You're going to be singing and she's going to be dancing. Which is why we aren't doing vocal drills today. I have a date with Ms. Pillsbury and you two are going to work this out between you." He walked off of the stage and out of the auditorium.

Instead of songs and dance moves the girls spend this time just sitting on the stage talking to each other. "So Santana, why does everyone have to be mean to you?"

_Really that's the first question you have to ask me?_ "Well when I was a sophomore I was really popular. I was a Cheerio, I was always asked to make an appearance at every party to make it look cool. But when a certain doughboy wanted to score points with the in crowd, he outted me along with his girlfriend at the time Quinn and now we are no longer HBIC's but instead called Lima Losers everyday along with getting slushies thrown in our faces." Santana winced when she mentioned the slushies.

Brittany couldn't help but have a sad look on her face. She didn't understand why people had to be so mean. "You're tough though, I've heard what you did to the kid who ruined your shirt. Can't you just do more shit like that?"

"No, I put on a tough act so people won't fuck with me, but it broke my heart to hear he had to go to the Emergency Room to have his hand removed from his balls."

"Well, why put on the tough act? It seems people are still going to be mean to you."

"I don't know. It just makes me feel better."

The tone in Santana's voice made Brittany feel she should drop the subject. "Well I have to go home and get ready. I got set up on a blind date tonight," Brittany walked out of the auditorium.

Santana soon followed. She decided to go on to Quinn's house. While she was walking the ten minute walk from the school, Finn and Puck drove by. Santana could tell by the sound of Finn's obnoxious laughter coming from the cab. The truck stopped beside her and as she walked past the cab Finn threw a slushy at her. Almost instantly Santana stopped, half frozen by the slushy. As the dye stung her eyes and the grape flavoring filled her mouth with a nasty after taste, she heard the truck spin its tires. As the tires were spinning she felt mud, rocks, and dust hit her body along with more hideous laughter. She ran to Quinn's house practically sobbing. When she arrived, she beat on the door until it was opened. "Oh God, Santana, let's get you to my bathroom."

She had closed her eyes again because they were stinging so badly. She felt Quinn and someone else grab her arm. _Who the fuck is here?_ When they arrived, Quinn guided her to sit on the toilet. She heard someone turn the water on. "The washcloths are in the cabinet below the sink," she heard Quinn say to the person.

Quinn grabbed a bar of soap and the wet washcloth and began cleaning off Santana's face and eyes. "Can you open you're eyes now?" She instantly new the voice, Rachel.

Santana slowly opened her eyes to regain her vision. It was blurry for a few minutes but she soon was able to see everything surrounding her. "I'm going to murder those two low life's," She said as her crying was slowly stopping.

"Honey, your clothes are a mess. Go jump in the shower and when you're out I'll let you wear some of mine."

Without protest Santana turned on the shower and got undressed. When she felt the water was the right temperature. She stepped in the shower and again the sobs came. _Why me? What did I do to anyone to deserve being treated like this? _These were the only thoughts clouding her mind. After washing the slushy and muck off of her body, Santana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. When she stepped into Quinn's room, she saw a dress and a pair of her heels she'd left there lying on the bed. "Quinn, get in here and explain this, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys thanks for liking my story so far. Sorry the updates are so far apart. I've been busy. I have a great opportunity to get a book I've been working on published and I just started back to college from my Christmas break. So it's all School work, fanfic, book in my head right now. I will try to update as often as possible and if you have ideas share em! **

Quinn looked Santana over. Her make-up was perfect. The dress hugged her in all the right places and the heels made her legs look even sexier. "Damn San, if it wasn't for Rachel, I'd be ready to do you myself."

"Sorry, you had your chance to get up on this Q," Santana laughed as she playfully ran her hands up and down her body.

"I would certainly hope that Quinn would want something other than the average person's ideal girl," Rachel walked in with a fake hurt in her voice.

All three girls giggled. Santana had to approve of herself once again. "So Q, when is my date getting here?"

"She should be here in five minutes."

"Wait, she? She who?"

"You'll see," Quinn left to go get herself ready. She had a date with Rachel tonight.

_What did Quinn do? Who is going to be here? _There was a light knock on the door. "Hey San, can you answer that please?"

Santana walked slowly to the door and took a deep breath. As she turned the knob and opened it, she was greeted by familiar blue eyes. "Hi," Brittany said to her smiling.

She looked the blonde over, she was gorgeous. She really couldn't think of anything to say because she was so stunned by how this girl looked so she just waved and moved so Brittany could walk in. "Brittany, hi, glad you could make it." Quinn said walking down the stairs towards the girls. "So are you guys ready for our double date?"

"Double date?" Santana managed to choke out. She was full of mixed emotions: happy, pissed, excited.

"Well if I'd known it was you, I'd dressed better," Brittany giggled.

"Quinn, kitchen, NOW!"

Quinn excused herself and followed Santana into her kitchen. "You could have warned me Q."

"Look, you don't have the balls to do it yourself for some odd reason, so I took the bestie initiative and told her I had someone she needs to meet and she agreed to do a double date."

"Quinn, I love you for what you did, but what if she's not into me like that? This is just going to get my hopes up for something that may not happen."

"Too bad, you're going so let's go and pick up Rachel and head to Breadstix." Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and lead her back into the front room. "Brittany, meet your blind date Santana Lopez. Santana meet your blind date, Brittany Pierce."

Brittany reached her hand out as a hello to Santana. She also noticed the slight hint of pink in the Latina's cheeks. "Oh come on. I've heard too many things about you Miss Lopez to know you can't be shy or nervous," Brittany smiled.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but decided against it seeing as she really liked this girl. "Okay, so is everyone ready? We are taking my car to go pick up Rachel and then it's Breadstix ladies!"

"So who pays for the first date?" Brittany giggled to Santana when they sat down in the back seat of her car.

"I will. Besides, I'm supposed to be the charmer here isn't that my job?"

"No, no, no. That's BOTH our jobs sweet cheeks," Brittany leaned over and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.

Santana was happy her tan skin covered the pink that was now in her cheeks. She still didn't know if she was excited about her date with Brittany or pissed off at Quinn for forcing her into it. Right now she felt like she was going to explode with excitement but didn't forget to show Quinn how agitated she was with her through shared glances in the rearview mirror. "You guys behave while I go fetch Rachel." Quinn smirked.

"So San," the way she said it made Santana smile. "Do you like to dance? I thought we might be able to do the dance number together while you sang. Or do you not like that idea?"

"Yeah I like that Britt, I just don't know what song I'm going to sing. I have a couple of ideas we can look into when you have the time."

"Alright, can you meet me tomorrow at my dad's studio? I have a class tomorrow morning but after that I'm free to work on this with you."

"Yeah no problem."

"Alright now back to this date. I don't know what to do on a blind date. Are we supposed to ask each other the usual questions or just sit and smile like goofballs the whole time?"

"I feel we will get to know each other over time. So we can just have small talk. I like that idea better anyways."

"Okay, well besides being big and intimidating, what do you do for fun around this little town?"

"I like to keep to myself a lot so I'm usually at the lake just thinking."

"Just so you know, you're officially the coolest person I know. Besides me of course. I'd rather have someone around me who sits around like that than wants to go everywhere all the time."

"Where do you live?"

"My dad got a good deal on a house in Lima Heights, it's only a block from the studio as well."

"Wait, your dad owns that dance studio? I thought it'd be in a different part of town. I live in the house behind it."

"Small world," their conversation was interrupted by Quinn and Rachel getting into the car.

"It's about damn time you slow asses."

"Yes well just so you know this is no longer a double date. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam are joining us."

"Quinn, remind me next time I ask Britt out to not have you do the planning. You know I love all you guys but I'm not much for group adventures during my dates."

"Shut up San and enjoy this. If it weren't for me you'd still be at home in your room."

Santana was about to say something when she felt Brittany grab her hand and intertwine their fingers together. Looking over into those blue eyes she felt what could best be explained as a volt of electricity shoot through her body. She'd never felt this before and it kind of freaked her out for a second. Santana was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice the car had stopped. "Hey San are you getting out?" Brittany's voice brought her back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait on the update. I'm working on a Klaine fanfic as requested from a good friend of mine. And after a brief writers block I'm here =]. Once again thanks for the followers and if you have any ideas you want in the fic PM, Review, or find me on Twitter (BigGayBecky) I'll be happy to include your ideas!**

Chapter 4

The drive back to Quinn's house was quiet. Santana was still nervous as to how her date went because she wasn't completely sure herself. She could feel each time Brittany would look over at her and she'd force herself to hide her smile. "So, Brittany, are you staying at my house with us or are you wanting me to take you home?"

"Well my parents aren't home for the weekend so I can stay over if you want." Brittany said as she glanced over at Santana.

_Oh god, why is she looking at me again, do I have something on my face?_ Santana put her hand on her face to check and make sure she didn't have any dried food left on her face. Santana was so caught up in her own thoughts about her date she didn't realize they were home. _Man, I'm out of it tonight._ Santana was yelling at herself internally for getting so caught up in her thoughts. "So where am I sleeping?" She heard Brittany ask Quinn as they were walking into the house.

_What? She's staying here too? Why? Should I stay too? I mean it's not like my parents are going to notice I'm not there, they are probably out working or something anyways._ Santana decided she'd text her parents and let them know she was staying at Quinn's for the night. "Well you can't have my room no one sleeps there but me so it looks like you and Santana are sharing the guest room."

Santana glared at Quinn. _Really Q? I just went on my first date with the girl and you are making me share a bed with her? I am not in that great of a need to get laid._ "That's cool, we need to work on something for that recital my dad is having anyways." Brittany shot a wink towards Santana.

Quinn ushered the girls to the guest room and grabbed Rachel and closed her bedroom door behind her. "Well we know what's on Quinn's mind tonight." Santana giggled nervously.

"Yeah Rachel has talked about it ever since Quinn asked her out."

"Yeah I didn't even know she liked her." Santana glanced over at her clothes she had worn earlier that day to school, laying there with dried up mud.

"What happened to you earlier?" Brittany said noticing the clothes.

"It's nothing. Just the same shit different fucking day."

"Santana, if someone is picking on you, let me know. I don't stand for that shit."

"Brittany Pierce are you saying that you're a closet badass?"

"Not closet. Part of the reason my dad opened a dance studio here is because I'd violated my probation and it was either move or go to Juvi. I said I'd go to Juvi but dad insisted we move away from the people that I had to beat up on a daily basis for picking on my little sister Marley."

"Y-you're on probation?" _I can't tell if I'm really turned on or scared shitless._

"Yeah. I kind of beat a kid half to death with brass knuckles for putting his hand on Marley in a place I didn't particularly like."

"Was that before or after you got put on probation?"

"Before."

"What did you do to violate it?"

"The kid tried it again, and so he got the same treatment."

_Oh yeah, definitely turned on. _Santana stood up and went to the drawer in the guest room. She was at Quinn's so much she left some of her clothes there so she'd not have to worry about bringing a duffel bag with her. She grabbed two pairs of sleep pants and two tank tops. "Here, I'll get changed in the bathroom and you can change in here if you want to," she said tossing a pair to Brittany.

She walked into the bathroom and fell to the floor. She was embarrassed that Brittany had to see her clothes like that. Since the first time she saw the girl in the halls at school, she'd made a silent vow to do what ever it was for her NOT to see that happen or to see that it had happened. As silent tears fell down her face, she heard a knock on the door. "Umm, San, I really have to pee."

Santana drug herself out of the floor and went to the mirror to wash away the remaining make-up. She opened the door and giggled at Brittany doing a pee dance. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back for her and Brittany. _What do I do now? Cuddle? Sleep on the edge? UGH! Wait does this mean we are dating now?_ Santana's mind was racing with thoughts and she didn't even notice Brittany had gotten in bed with her. "Be my girlfriend."

Santana turned towards the blonde with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Be my girlfriend."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "You want to be seen holding hands, kissing me, and walking me to class everyday?"

"Hell yeah! Ever since the first time I seen you in school, I thought you were gorgeous, no, the most beautiful girl ever. I'd heard about you super gluing that kids hands to his junk and I was like, yes I must have her, but I know what you go through everyday. I've seen it. I want to protect you, love you, show everyone that you're mine and they can't touch you with out proper consequences."

"Alright, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've liked you since I first saw you too Brittany. To be honest, I was a little upset that Quinn didn't just tell me I was going on a date with you instead of telling me it was a blind date. I hate them!" Santana yawned.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Santana smiled and the girls drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that everyone is liking my direction with this story and don't worry, you will get to see Brittany's mean side. Probably in this chapter, I don't know yet and will know more as I progress in writing it. Here it is.**

Santana woke up to the feel of the warm sun on her back. There was something else though. The grogginess started wearing off when she realized she was laying next to someone and that someone had their arm wrapped around her protectively. Slowly she started remembering the night before. _I'm in a relationship. HOLY SHIT! _ She quietly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. She really likes Brittany Pierce. She just didn't expect to be in a relationship this soon. She just stood there letting the warm water run over her until it started turning cold. Today was the day she'd planned to meet Brittany at her dad's studio, but seeing as she stayed with her at Quinn's, she decided to wake her up so they could leave.

Gently lying on the bed, she started peppering Brittany's face with light kisses. She kept doing this until she saw a smile appear on the girl's lips. "It's too early San," Brittany said in her husky morning voice.

"We were supposed to meet at your dad's studio today remember? I mean I can always walk there and pretend to be the bitch that is out of patience for waiting," Santana smiled.

"Shit, we have to work on a song and dance steps. Are you sure you're okay with dancing with me during it?"

"Yes, Britt. It's fine. I can dance a little but I'm sure you can teach me how. I also have another idea; I want you to sing with me as well."

"I'm not the best singer San, I don't know."

"I'm dancing with you, it's only fair," Santana pushed her lips into the most adorable pout Brittany had ever seen.

"Alright I'll do it," Brittany said as she pushed her self out of bed and began to get dressed. "Do you know what song you want to do?"

"No but I am bringing my IPod so I'm sure we can find something."

"Okay, I'm ready let's go."

As the duo walked down the stairs Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. Both girls gasp, feeling the electricity between them as their fingers entangled with one another. They both shot a shy smile at each other as they walked down the stairs only to find Quinn on top of Rachel and the girls exploring each others mouths with their tongues. "Quinn, don't stop for us, we are heading to Britt's studio to work on our project."

They began the ten minute walk from Quinn's to the new studio in town. Santana was shocked when she noticed Brittany still holding her hand as they walked down the sidewalk. _She really wants to be seen with me? Like she's proud of me?_ Santana was lost in her thoughts when they reached the dance studio. Brittany unlocked the door and lead Santana into a room that had mirrored walls. Brittany had let go of her hand to start stretching. "So I figured I could start with that dance you walked in on me doing at school. Do you have any idea what song you want to sing? That would make it easier for me to decide what our choreography will be."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do Bubbly by Colbie Caillat."

" I like it."

The girls spent the next two hours working out choreography. The showcase was going to be in two weeks so they really didn't have much time to work. They decided they would practice at the studio every night from 6 to 9. "Let me walk you home. My dad just sent me a text and apparently they are coming home early and if I'm not there he'll throw a bitch fit."

"Sounds nice."

Santana walked the few hundred feet from the studio to her house with the happiest, biggest grin she's ever had. "So I'll see you at school Monday," Brittany said giving her a kiss on the cheek and watched her walk in the house.

"Mija, did you have fun on your date last night?" Maribel Lopez greeted her daughter.

"Yea Mami, she's really nice. Wait, how did you know?"

"I called Quinn's yesterday when you didn't come home from school and she told me."

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Mija! Don't talk like that. Now go get washed up, dinner is almost ready and I want to know everything about this girl that has my daughter smiling like an idiot."

Santana ran upstairs to shower. She didn't take a long one since she showered at Quinn's just enough to get the sweat stink washed off of her from rehearsing with Brittany. She ate dinner with her parents, explaining how everything had went on the date, leaving out the details of Brittany's probation. She went to her bedroom to lie down, dancing had worn her out. She looked at her phone to see if Quinn had text her but was surprised when she noticed that Brittany had text her.

**Hey beautiful, just wanted to tell you good night and I can't wait to see you Monday. Shall I pick you up for school?—xoxo Britt**

**Hey baby, yes you can pick me up if you want to, but I'm tired I'm going to sleep. Text you tomorrow?—San **

**Yes sweetheart, talk to you tomorrow –xoxo Britt**

Santana fell asleep with a smile on her face.

That Monday, Santana made sure she got up early. She wanted to be awake enough to introduce Brittany to her mom. She quickly showered, blow dried her hair, and put on her make up. She wore a t-shirt today with her jeans and converse. She decided to ditch her usual hoodie because she had someone in her life now that she felt she didn't need to hide her face anymore.

**Hey babe, I'm outside—xoxo Britt**

**Well you better come on one hun, my mother wants to meet you – San **

There was a knock at the door and Santana's stomach filled with butterflies. "Mami, she's here!" Santana said running to the door.

"Hey babe," Brittany gave Santana a peck on the cheek.

"I already like her, very gentle lady like," Santana's mother said as she witnessed the blonde kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"H-hi Mrs. Lopez, I'm Brittany."

"Please, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law, call me Maribel. Now what are your intentions with my daughter? You are going to treat her like the woman she truly is right?"

"Yes ma'am. I plan on loving her until the end, granted she can put up with me that long."

"Just so you know, I know about your probation. I don't care about it but you better not get my daughter in trouble and do not let those clowns do anything to hurt her anymore. I am watching you. Now you two head to school. Go!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and the girls walked outside. Brittany walked Santana to the passenger side and opened the door, ushering her inside. After closing the door Brittany ran to the driver side and drove to school.

When they arrived at school, Santana started getting nervous. The usual routine for her was a slushy as she walked in the doors, slapping the perpetrator, and running to wash it off. So why should today be any different right? Right! The minute the girls walked in the building Puck and Finn were waiting. "Hey dyke, this is for thinking you could get away with tryin' to turn my girl here fag," Puck said as he and Finn threw the red ice in her face.

_So much for looking nice today_. As she was wiping the cold slushy off of her face, Santana heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. "One squirrel head, I'm not your girl, two she didn't have to turn me gay, I already realized I was when I was 14, and three," Santana looked and saw Finn hit the floor holding his balls, "don't ever try to do that shit to her again. You guys are only jealous because she's super hot and more than likely gets more pussy than you."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and lead her to the bathroom to help her clean off. Quinn rushed in to make sure Santana was okay. "They got you too huh?" Santana looked up and saw purple stains on Quinn's shirt and pants.

"Yeah, but what's new?"

"Well now the football players are after your girlfriend here."

After seeing the scene, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam and Rachel rushed into the girl's restroom. "Santana, you might want to get Brittany outta here," Kurt said.

"Fuck that I'm going no where," Brittany said as she noticed all of the people standing before her had slushy stained clothes on. "Really? They do this shit to all of you? Why the fuck has no one done anything about it?"

"The faculty just looks over it really. We are the losers of the school Brittany. Everyone here could care less what happens to us." Rachel chimed in trying to get noticed by everyone else that wasn't Quinn, who had her arm protectively around the small singer.

"Well some shits gonna change around here-" Brittany was cut off by someone beating at the door.

"Hey new bitch I know you're in there with your fuck buddies. Don't worry baby, we got something waiting just for you when you come out of that fucking bathroom."


	6. Chapter 6

The bathroom door burst open and before the group of friends stood the beefy body of David Karofsky. "I got tired of waiting," he said as he locked eyes with the blonde.

"You guys get out of here, NOW!" Santana told her friends.

The restroom was now empty with the exception of Santana, Brittany, and Karofsky. "What the fuck do you want beefy?" Brittany asked with an unmoved look on her face.

"You, you stupid bitch. I think you need to learn how shit works around here. We, the football players, run this shit. It's fucking losers like you that fear us. You don't attack back," his voice was raising and he was slowly walking towards Brittany. "There are consequences for the shit you pulled today. I think its best you learn them before anymore shit happens like it did today."

"You really don't know who the fuck I am do you kid? Try your best to do what you want to me. Cause all you hafta do is ask YOUR fuck buddies how it feels hamhock." Brittany smirked.

Karofsky glared. Santana didn't like this. She only did confrontation if it openly involved her. Even though she didn't like it, she was watching him carefully. If he was going to go after her girlfriend she was gonna get pissed. A few long moments passed before she saw him raise his fist. It felt like slow motion. She watched as his fist came right towards HER face. At impact, everything went black.

He didn't stop there. Or rather, he tried to not stop there. Brittany had already slid her trusty brass knuckles on her hand. "Hey fatass, you hit my girl, now you pay." Brittany opened the door. "And you better believe, the whole goddamn school is gonna watch. Quinn, go check on Santana. Make sure she is okay, I'ma take care of lardy here." With that being said Brittany slammed him into the row of lockers closest to them.

Quinn ran into the restroom and with the help of Blaine, carried Santana to the nurse's office. "She got hit, Karofsky again," was all Quinn said before they ran back to Brittany, to try to keep her from killing him.

By the time they got there, it was only in time to see Coach Sue and Coach Beiste take Brittany away and Mr. Shue help Karofsky up. "Mr. Shue, she can't get in trouble," Quinn ran up to the Spanish teacher. "She was defending Santana. Karofsky hit her again."

"Quinn I can't help that. She started a fight and she will face the consequences for it," With a look saying I'm sorry, Mr. Shue helped David to the nurses office.

"Ms. Pierce, you have only been here a month and a half and you are already getting suspended. I expected more from you," Principal Figgin's said.

"Yeah well that bitch shouldn't have touched my girlfriend."

"Please watch your language in my office. I'm only going to suspend you for the rest of the day. Mr. Karofsky seems to let his jock popularity get to him here lately so once he regains consciousness, he will be sent home for the better part of the week. You can leave now."

When Santana woke up she was still in the nurse's office. _Where's Britt? Oh god, is she okay?_ There was a look of panic on her face and as she was getting up to leave, she saw someone laying in the other bed but couldn't make out who it was due to the teachers surrounding the student. "She did a number on him that's for sure," She heard Mr. Shue saying. "He's already woken up, he's at the emergency room with his parents. I know David's father and if he feels David deserved it he's not going to press charges."

Santana noticed he was on his cell phone. _Must be talking to Brittany's dad_. She got up and walked outside most of the cars were gone so she assumed she was in there the most of the school day. "Hey S."

"Hey Q, think you can give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure, I'm heading to Rachel's anyway and you're house is on the way."

Once Quinn dropped her off at home, she went to her room she just wanted to be alone the rest of the day.

She pulled into the driveway of her girlfriend's house. Today was the day she'd been asked to come have dinner and meet the girl's parents. Nervous? No Lucy Quinn Fabray NEVER got nervous. _Bullshit._ As she rang the door bell she looked down at her clothes, dark bluejeans, DC shoes, black tanktop with a yellow and black checkered shirt. She hoped Rachel liked what she decided to wear. She'd never been this serious about someone before. She thought she and Finn were serious, but no, nothing compared to this.

"Hey babe, I see you didn't chicken out," Rachel greeted her with a kiss.

"PSHT Please I don't chicken out," Quinn smiled.

"You must be the girl that's got my little star all hyped up these days. Please call me Leroy and this is Hiram, we are Rachel's fathers.

Dinner went by as great as Quinn could have hoped for. "Um, Rach, you wanna come spend the night again?"

"What about your parents Quinn, would they mind Rachel spending the night so much?" Leroy asked her.

"Daddy, don't."

"What? I am just asking."

"My parents died last year. Everything got left to me, their money, the house, the car, they even made sure that I didn't go to any relatives and stayed here in Lima where all my friends are. Santana's mom keeps a check on me." Quinn answered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't know," Leroy's tone was sad and concerned.

"It's okay. So Rach do you want to?"

"I'd love to baby," Rachel looked at her dads to see if it was okay and after both shook their head yes, she ran upstairs to pack some clothes.

**a/n Next chapter is going to be a little more into Quinn and Rachel but don't worry Brittana lovers, they will be there too =]**


End file.
